


swing low, suck deep

by musagetes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Self-cest, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musagetes/pseuds/musagetes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's big. Like <em>really</em> big. He can't help the fact that he taste so damn good, or that Zayn finds it positively irresistible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	swing low, suck deep

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for a prompt at the 1dkinkmeme. Initially I had hesistations about writing this, because well, I found this particular kink rather weird, but after writing this, I feel quite like Zayn feels, and so hopefully you will, too. 
> 
> Enjoy the read, leave comments xx

Liam really isn’t sure how he ended up with his dick in his mouth. Well, he is, he just can’t believe he actually has it in there.

It was only an offhand comment, really. He had just stepped out of the shower, his dick swinging low between the taut muscles of his thighs, when he saw Zayn standing at the sink, brushing his teeth.

Now, Liam wasn’t self-conscious about his body; he felt no need to. Zayn was his best friend, one that had a dick of his own. Besides that, Liam felt comfortable enough about his body and his sexuality that he didn’t feel the need to cover himself up in embarrassment.

That was, until Zayn pointed out just how massive Liam really was.

“Holy fuck, Li,” Zayn had said, his eyes wide in humor, bright with amusement as he stared straight at Liam’s crotch. “Your dick is _huge!_ ”

“Jealous, are we?” Liam quipped, grinning sheepishly as he toweled his hair dry, rocking his hips just slightly to make his dick sway side to side like a pendulum. Zayn watched, eyes glued, as Liam’s cock took an impossibly long time to swing from one thigh to the next.

“Maybe,” Zayn replied, peeling his eyes off Liam’s cock and facing himself in the mirror as he stuck his toothbrush back into his mouth. “Doubt you even need a girlfriend to suck yourself off with that kind of monster,” Zayn mumbled, chuckling slightly before rinsing his mouth out and stepping out of the bathroom.

And really, that was all it took for Liam’s curiosity to be captured. He knew he shouldn’t have taken it to heart, that he should have just brushed the comment off, because after all, it really was just a joke.

Except that didn’t happen, and he couldn’t stop thinking about it, wondering _what if._ And the next time that he did start to wank, he let his curiosity get the best of him, deciding the only way he’d be able to get his mind off of the idea once and for all would to be by getting his mouth on it.

Weird logic, perhaps, but then again he was thinking with his dick.

And both he and his dick wanted it in his mouth so badly, embarrassingly so, that his cock was throbbing in impatience.

He could never resist his cock; if the world fell to Liam’s puppy dog eyes, Liam himself succumbed to his cock. It may be the one thing that has complete control over him, but the pleasure it brought was oh, so good, and it wanted this, it wanted to be sucked, _by Liam,_ and damnit, Liam was going to suck it.

So that’s what he did. He ripped -- literally _ripped --_ his shirt off before shucking his pants and boxers to the floor.

And then he was dumbfounded with the realization that he actually had no idea what the hell he was doing.

Staring at his cock, he wondered what the easiest way to go about it would be, because to be honest, as big as his dick may be, it is still quite a long ways from his mouth.

Bending down as if he were touching his toes didn’t work; his upright cock poked him around in the cheek or eye but the balance was all wrong and made his back ache.

So he crawled on to his bed, on all fours, his cock pointing out obscenely. Maybe if he could just move his hips up a little and his head further down… But no, that hurt too much, and soon he just collapsed on his bed in defeat, his hard cock throbbing painfully in neglect, pinned down by his weight against the bedding. Liam moaned; this was not as easy as Zayn made it sound like. He didn’t want to do it in an uncomfortable position; the pain would only distract him from the pleasure he yearned for.

He then rolled over, now lying on his back as he stroked his length lazily, if only in an effort to make it fully erect to better swallow. Afterwards, he tried raising his legs up over his head, still on his back, to where his feet touched the headboard. He brought his knees forward, his hips joining, and soon his ass was in the air as his cock inched his way to his mouth. His dick met his lips and he could feel his precome leaking.

Smiling that he had _finally_ found a position that wasn’t too painful, he allowed himself to begin, sticking his tongue out to lick his leakage and _oh._

“Fuck,” Liam moaned to himself, his eyes fluttering shut at the initial contact of his wet tongue trailing over the head of his sticky shaft.

Wanting, no, _needing_ more, he let his tongue swirl around the head of his cock, slurping wildly with inexperience but it was just _oh,_ so good and the only thought going through his mind at the time was why he didn’t think of this sooner?

Gently, he eased his hips back and forth, trying to get more of himself into his mouth without using too much effort, afraid to sprain himself since he wasn’t used to the sensation or position. Within minutes he was panting, his body tensing and he knew he was coming close. He lifted his head higher, his lips wrapped firmly around the head of his cock as he sucked with enthusiasm, turning his head from side to side to build friction as he let his tongue trail around it.

Then he was coming, hot and fast and down his own throat, sticky and creamy and sweet with just a tinge of salt.

And really, that’s how it all started, because it certainly has yet to end.

It was all so hot and sexy and the orgasm so big and messy and Liam just felt so good about it all. Why give himself the usual solo handjob when he could personally give himself a blowjob? He had never been happier to be blessed with such a large penis before than he did at that moment, the first time.

 So he kept at it. Each time would be a practice session so that he could become more adjusted to it all, and with each ‘session’ he was able to take more and more of himself within his mouth, and each time was better than the last.

He was able to fit about five inches of his cock into his mouth, about half, before Zayn had walked in on him. If Liam thinks back on the situation, he’d find his reaction comical, as after hearing Zayn’s throaty laugh, due to his awkward position, he wasn’t able to pull himself off of his cock in embarrassment nearly as quick enough.

“When I said that about your cock, I _definitely_ didn’t imagine you to actually go and start sucking yourself,” Zayn laughed. “What the hell, Li?”

Liam had to pull himself out of his mouth before he could reply, letting his cock rest against his chin as his ass was against the headboard. “I, uhm… I don’t know what to say?” He said, or asked, his embarrassment visible in the form of a blush that was now spreading across his entire body, and really, Liam didn’t know he had that much blood to spread around his body _and_ keep his mammoth of a dick rock hard simultaneously.

But Liam didn’t have to say anything; Zayn just chuckled. “I’ll bet, probably rattled your brains with you fucking your mouth like that.”

To say that Liam was beyond embarrassed at that point was an understatement; the fact that Zayn had yet to leave the room was even more unnerving.

“Why are you still here? Aren’t you freaked out?” Liam asked, carefully turning himself away from the headboard so that he could lower his legs and rest them against the bed. He didn’t even think of covering his cock; Zayn had already seen it in the most compromising of situations; covering it now wouldn’t make anything go away.

“Wouldn’t really be fair for me to be freaked out, now would it?” Zayn asked, and when Liam wrinkles his eyebrows in confusion, Zayn shakes his head and chuckles. “I was the one who suggested it in the first place, yeah? Besides, it’s actually kind of hot.”

Liam most certainly did not miss the way Zayn was palming himself, or the fact that Zayn was already unbuttoning his pants to relieve pressure, or how he was kicking his shoes off.

“Mind if I…” Zayn trailed, tilting his head in wait.

“No, sure, of course, whatever,” Liam spilled out quickly, before he could stop himself. Apparently he was thinking with his dick once again, and his dick wanted this.

Zayn grinned at the response, stripping himself of his clothes while Liam brought his knees up and began sucking himself off again, the fact that he had a viewer making him that much harder. He closed his eyes as he got into the sensation of being sucked off, of _him_ sucking himself off, and faintly heard a slight moan fall from Zayn’s lips before he felt the bed dip as Zayn crawled on.

What happened next was unexpected as Zayn grabbed Liam’s hips and buried his face into Liam’s ass, Zayn’s tongue jutting out against Liam’s hole in an instant. Liam yelped at the sudden contact, but instead of telling Zayn to fuck off for being an inconsiderable twat unknowing of boundaries while performing sexual acts next to one another, he moaned around his cock, pushing his ass out further so that Zayn’s tongue may probe deeper into his hole.

Liam felt Zayn smile at the action, and Zayn complied willingly before pulling back and spitting into it, only to spread the saliva around once more with his tongue as it tried to pry open Liam’s hole. Zayn’s hands held Liam’s hips tightly in place as Zayn’s tongue probed in and out and swirled around the hole. He pulled back once more and spat again, this time circling a finger around before pushing in quickly, only to have his tongue added alongside it.

Soon the tongue was gone and Zayn was simply fingering Liam. He poked his head around Liam’s side to get a better sight of Liam sucking himself, his eyes shut in pleasure that both men were providing to him.

Liam felt three fingers leave him before he clenched his hole shut, already missing the sensation of having something filling his tightness.

“May I?” Zayn asked, eyes dark, one hand circling his fingers around Liam’s hole and another hand around Zayn’s throbbing cock, a cock Liam wouldn’t mind sucking on to see if it was any different than his own.

“Please, oh fuck yes, fuck me now,” is what Liam wanted to say, but with his mouth wrapped obscenely around his cock his answer was a needy whimper of a moan and a flutter of his eyes as Zayn’s fingers teased around the rim of his hole.

Zayn correctly interpreted the answer as a yes, and with a grin he stood himself up and positioned himself behind Liam’s raised ass, pulling it closer to him, though not so far as to where Liam wouldn’t be able to still suck himself.

He spat on his length before slicking it up, and placed it between the cheeks of Liam’s ass before placing each of Liam’s legs on either side of his shoulders. Then, in the awkward position they were in, he angled his cock down as he pushed in slowly.

Liam had to pull off of his cock as he let his head drop, the ecstasy of being so full and stretched overwhelming his senses and rendering his mouth inoperable. Once Zayn was balls deep, Liam clenched around him, in an effort to get used to the penis buried within.

Needing more, Liam returned his attention to his leaking cock, sucking it eagerly as Zayn began to move up and down, thrusting his cock in and out. There was so much skin and so much heat and Liam was struggling to keep his eyes open, not with his cock throbbing in his mouth or Zayn’s cock brushing against his prostate.

Zayn was thrusting furiously, insistently, and with every push it forced more and more of Liam’s cock into his mouth, so far back that it was poking against Liam’s throat, threatening his gag reflexes. Liam wanted to moan but with so much of his cock stuffed in his mouth it came out as a whimpered hum and then with one more forceful thrust against his prostate, Liam’s dick went straight to the back of his throat and he came instantly, choking from the amount of cock he had in his mouth and the hot liquid filling it up so quickly.

At the sight of Liam coming in his mouth, Zayn moaned pitifully, never seeing such an erotically obscene image in his life, and that was all it took for him to release his own load into Liam’s hole with one last thrust.

Zayn rode out his high, watching between fluttering eyelids as Liam continued to suck on his cock, determined to swallow as much as his own come as possible, though still a lot ended up leaking, escaping his mouth and trailing down Liam’s jaw and neck.

Zayn whimpered, reached out and brushed the pad of his thumb against it, collecting the come before pushing his thumb into his mouth, sucking around it gently. Liam moaned watching him, smiling around his cock as Zayn continued to lap more of Liam’s escaped come up.

Once Liam’s face was free of runaway come, Zayn pulled out and helped Liam untangle himself before Zayn pushed Liam back down on the bed, pinning his arms and crashing their mouths together in their first kiss.

Liam responded enthusiastically, tasting himself on Zayn’s tongue, and he moaned into Zayn’s mouth. After a moment, they pulled away, Zayn collapsing on the bed only to be pulled into Liam’s arms, held tight, as their legs intertwined.

“That was hot,” Zayn commented lazily, an arm slung around Liam’s torso and down towards his arse, trying to find Liam’s hole again and play with the come leaking down.

“Mhm,” Liam hummed back, smiling stupidly in his post-orgasmic haze. “Maybe you can suck me off sometimes,” he offered.

Zayn looked up at Liam’s dark eyes and beamed at him.

“I’d like that,” Zayn said, before Liam shushed him with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> lol i'm on **[tumblr](http://xprdc.tumblr.com/)** bye x


End file.
